Flamebird
History Michael Baxter was a American born in after his parents moved from Atlanta. Though respectful of his parents and his Christian upbringing, Michael still desired to fit in with his high school peers out of envy. He was also a fan of superheroes, having devotedly followed the career of Captain Marvel. Power Retrocognition: Through physical contact, Michael can see flashes of a person's past or present. Psychic Echos: The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. Levitation: The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. He can also extend his levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Also, while levitating he can kick an enemy over a distance of several feet. Super Strength: The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. His ability to levitate allows him to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking his targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. Tele-Empathy: Michael can feel other people's emotions. Michael soon discovered that he could implant emotional states into others' minds. Unlike similar Empathy, his power seems to work even over vast distances, as he can communicate with others in a distance of ten miles. Also, by honing onto their feelings, Michael can pickup sights and images. Enter Consciousness: He is able to enter another's mind or dreams to speak with the person or even combat them. Tele-Empathic Manipulation: Michael can manipulate other people's minds, achieving a variety of effects. Mind Control: He can control the thoughts and actions of others by placing Empathic imprints in their minds. Empathic Illusions: Michael is able to focus this power to allow him to draw on people's emotions in order to make them see illusions or to make them believe they are physically impaired (being choked, blinded, etc.). Riley can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (Invisible). Induce Pain: Michael can Psionically induce pain in others via Psionic Blast or send back pain waves from other Tele-Empaths. Negate/Inspire Emotion: Michael can deaden or negate the emotions of others, such as negating pain within the mind of Pain-Synthesizer Psionic Silva to prevent him from using his power. He has even used this power to make someone feel emotion. Empathic Link: He has developed a mental link with his teammates and he can feel their emotional states, emotions, and feelings. Psionic Reflection: Michael is able to reverse the powers of other Psionics back onto themselves, once sending a tele-combustive blast back at the sender and another time using his powers to enter an illusionist's mind, despite him attempting to enter his. Mental Detection: He can sense the presence of another Metahuman within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Psionic Blast: He can focus his mental power into a Psionic Blast, and use them as an offensive weapon to render opponents unconscious or to erase memories. Michael can also fire them as a Psionic Beam. He has also used this power also to suggest thoughts and Empathic Actions to other people. Psychic Liberation: Michael can also use his Psionic Blast to set others free of mental control.